


Dance

by Chatote



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, For God's sake, I was supposed to write about people dancing, Missy stood with the doctor, Missy's death, The Doctor Falls, don't know why i did this, spoiler: she regenerates, warning: it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatote/pseuds/Chatote
Summary: Missy's last moments in 'The Doctor falls'.





	Dance

**Dancing**

 

The moon’s silver light was barely enough for Missy to see the forest around her. It didn’t really matter since she would soon pass out — her vision was already blurring — and then, all will be gone. _She_ will be gone. 

The regeneration energy was like a storm inside her, both destroying and repairing what could never be healed. Like a frozen kiss in hell, a cooling breeze carrying the earthy scent of wet grass and decomposing material caressed her burning cheek. What a pity that she had to die so soon after her awakening…

She could have done so much more with the Doctor. So much more. And now, her limbs were too heavy to move. She didn’t even have the force to roll on her side and was left staring at the sky above her. No stars… She had always known there wouldn’t be stars in the sky at her death. Even her earliest self had known it. What a scene for her last dance. A proper stage for the closing act of a tragedy.

Tall trees were swaying around her, filling the silence with creaks and groans. A branch cracked in the distance. Her body would be left here, in a false wood aboard a spaceship, until it disappeared among the trees and dead animals. That wasn’t underserved, she thought, strangely detached. 

A low laugh shook her weak body at the thought that she’d die before being ‘born’. No one else to do that sort of thing, was there? Well, the Doctor probably. That would be him, to do something like this. Was he dead? Was he alive? She had no way to know, but he was the _Doctor_ , after all. She had tried times and times again to kill him, unsuccessfully. If she couldn’t, an army of Cybermen would fail, even if they managed to destroy all the little pets — _humans_ — he was trying to protect. 

Her laugh died and she was left alone again, with a burning behind her eyes and a tear tracing its way down her face. She almost craved the drumming that had accompanied her past self for so long. At least, she had never been alone back then. How did humans face it? She had lived hundreds, maybe thousands — who cared? — of years, and she couldn’t bare the idea of just… disappearing into the void. They were butterflies in comparison. Destroyed as soon as they were created.

At the corner of her eyes, she could see a shinning spiderweb spread between two dead trees, a fly caught in it. She had used to be the spider. She had loved being the spider. The spider? What spider? What was she saying? Thoughts were coming and dying to quickly for her to catch them. Her eyelids were heavy, too heavy to stay open. Her sight was the first to leave her then. Interesting. 

Left in the dark, her senses became more sensitive. Her cold fingers grazed the soft wet grass. Her body shivered. From the cold or the burning energy inside her, she couldn’t say. The air was filled with the acrid odour of burnt metal.

Memories came in a mess, past and present mixing up together. She remembered Gallifrey and the Academy, the ranches she used to run in with her friend. She saw the numerous Doctors she had tried to kill and herself, laughing maniacally in the dark. She felt the goaty on her face and the cape wrapping around her forms. She tasted the almost victories and the defeats. She smelled the putrefaction of dead Daleks. She heard the shouts and cries of the Time War soldiers. Her lips were back at the mausoleum, when she had kissed him unshamely. Her whole body was back in the vault, living those decades together again. And she was running, always running, from what planet to another, from the birth of the Universe to its destruction, jumping between galaxies and leaving a trail of death behind her. She had taken so many lifes, and done so many things she will never repair... 

The burning inside her lowered. In a few moments, it would disappear, leaving her cold and hopeless. Blackness oppressed her mind, making it more and more difficult to think.

A long exhale passed her red lips. The Master was right, it was where she had always been going. After hundreds of years spend running and destroying solar systems, she had at last seen the universe. No one could take that from her. It was her own, and this alone lightened her chest and made her lips curve into a distant smile. A soft music reached her. Was it real? Probably not. By now, everyone on this level should be dead. 

Her throat tightened. She could still feel the Doctor’s hand in hers and his long, wrinkled fingers sliding along the blade she had been hiding in her sleeve. A thousand of words in a tiny gesture, that’s what it had been. The end of an ageless game between two friends, a love story closed by her standing with him, their final dance between the stars. 

 _Who was going to dance now?_ she wondered as the universe sang her to death.  

* * *

 The forest was entirely still now. The wind was flying through the branches, exchanging secrets with leaves and flowers. The sky was filled with grey clouds that hid the moon, leaving the earth dark and dead. Among the trees, a lone body was lying abandoned between men of iron. Black hair were forming a crown around a pale face with red cherry lips and dark underlined eyes. The purple dress was covered with mud and white fingers were tangled with the jade grass. 

Slowly, the skin started to shine, as if a sun was slowly forming underneath. Small creepers of light emerged and encircled the limbs, growing bigger and thicker until nothing was visible but a topaz cocoon. Suddenly, a flash of light burst from it and the scene was left as before, the strange energy absorbed by the sky, the earth and the trees. 

Except… Except the body wasn’t the same. The black thin hair were now thick and curly, the white skin was black, the dress wasn’t fitting the new body, too loose in some places and too tight in others. The lips parted and the chest rose when the air filled it. Brown eyes blinked. 

The woman sat up with difficulty. A small smile appeared, as if the person couldn’t believe what was happening. Her new hands explored the new arms, legs and shoulders, stroke the new neck, face and hair. The toes wriggled in the small boots and her tongue stroke the white teeth. She jerked her head back and took in her new surroundings. Her breath hitched. 

‘A new dance,’ she whispered with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that somehow, she regenerates.


End file.
